


Resemblance

by April aka AuthorChan (TheDemonShipper)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/April%20aka%20AuthorChan
Summary: One day the group chances upon a half-demon that resembles InuYasha almost perfectly (even down to his coat of the fire rat) but he has no recollection of ever seeing it before. The demon, however, seems to know InuYasha quite well and appears to wish it did not. Curious, they pursue the demon (who had left when the whole group started to gather).  Can the mystery of Talon be solved or will the strange looking demon stay in the shadows and her past (and possible connection to InuYasha) stay a secret?





	Resemblance

It was the night after a huge battle and InuYasha was severely injured and could barely move.

When the morning light struck and the others awoke there was one who looked like InuYasha sitting in a nearby tree even though said boy was asleep.

"Get down from there! Are you crazy?! You need rest, that battle seriously hurt you!" Kagome yelled at the figure.

"Huh?" It replied, sounding just like InuYasha minus the fact it was very calm. "Whatever are you talking about?"

_Why is he so calm? He's never like this! If he's injured that badly then how did he get up there? More importantly, did he just ask me what I was talking about?_ Kagome thought to herself questionably. She shook her head, _If it looks like InuYasha, and sounds like InuYasha... mostly, then it is InuYasha._

The figure shrugged slightly at the lack of response and turned away again.

"InuYasha, I'm talking about the injuries you received in battle! Stupid half-breed." Kagome yelled at the silver-haired half-demon.

The figure's eyes flashed red twice as Kagome spoke. When she said _InuYasha_ and when she said, _Half-Breed._

"What did you just say?!" The creature that resembled InuYasha growled, in a very mad voice, looking very, very angry. Whether because of the fact they called her InuYasha or a half demon I'm not sure, but it's one of the two. The look of anger melted away for the most part and their voice returned to normal but in their blue eyes, there was still unspent anger. "I do not understand what you are on about but I do know I do not like being called a half-breed, especially by someone I do not know." The creature growled slightly.

"What are you on about InuYasha? What do you mean you don't know me?" Kagome asked, more than a little weirded out.

The demon's eyes flashed again. "Do not call me by that name!" It snapped, glaring at the girl although Kagome could not see its eyes because their hair covered them.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku asked, running over to the girl.

"We heard shouting!" Sango yelled, worried as she ran over to Kagome as well.

"InuYasha? But he's too weak to be out here!" Shippou said from Sango's shoulder, worried once he spotted the figure in the tree.

"Fox child, I am not InuYasha." The demon said, glaring back and forth. "The one girl did not seem threatening, but with all of you it appears I may be in danger." The demonic figure seemed to say to itself calmly before jumping to its feet and into the woods.

"What just happened Kagome?" Shippou asked, very confused about InuYasha's behavior, extremely fast recovery (even for him) and seeming memory loss.

"I have no idea," Kagome answered, then she shook her head. "This is no time for questions, let's go after him. We should stop and get my stuff first though."

The group went back to the place where they had set up camp and Kagome started gathering her things.

Kagome went into the tent where InuYasha had been recovering to collect the stuff she had left there when she saw something that baffled her. InuYasha was still there, perfectly bandaged and everything, he was even asleep. Kagome left the room and went to the others.

"Guys.... something's off, InuYasha is still inside the tent, bandages intact, plus... He's sleeping." Kagome said, very confused about the figure from earlier.

"What?!" Her companions asked unanimously.

"If he's still in there then who was that other InuYasha?" Miroku asked, confused.

"I have no idea...." Kagome answered, puzzled. "Now that I think of it, the other InuYasha seemed a little small, didn't they?"

"Yes, now that you mention it," Songo said wondrously, little Kelala on her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A while later InuYasha woke up to Kagome watching over him.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine." He said, the tint to his voice arrogant and annoyed, just like always. "After all, I'm half demon, I'll be healed in no time."

"InuYasha were you outside a while ago?" Kagome asked

"No. I've been stuck in here since yesterday, remember the seals that you put on the door?" He growled.

"Hmm, so who was that?" Kagome asked herself.

"Did you just brush me off?! You are so lucky that I'm not fit enough to move very far!" InuYasha growled again before he realized her question. "Wait..... WHAT?!"

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome asked fearfully, the half-demon looked pissed.

"How dare someone pretend to be me?!!" He yelled.

"I don't think they were trying to, they didn't even seem to like you," Kagome said, scratching her head awkwardly.

"Say what?!" InuYasha said, jumping to his feet and running off outside.

"InuYasha, stop! They're long gone, they left more than an hour ago! Plus, you need to rest!" Kagome yelled after him.

"So what?! I'll find them and make them pay for what they've done!" He yelled as he ran across the camp, completely ignoring Kagome telling him to stop and every once in a while cringing because of the pain.

"Now that's the real InuYasha...." Miroku said humorously.

"Not funny, if he keeps this up he could die," Sango growled at him.

"Sorry... I wasn't thinking." Miroku said, embarrassed.

"We may as well follow. Kirara!" Sango said, summoning the large cat to take place of the tiny version that rode on her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the time InuYasha had successfully searched for and found the other demon it had become almost become completely dark and both of the demon look-alikes' silver hair glowed in the tiny amount of moonlight left from the small sliver of a moon in the sky.

"I do not wish to fight you." The demonic figure said calmly as they sat on a branch of a tree. InuYasha threw himself out of the trees in an attempt to destroy his look alike. _No matter how much I despise you and your monk friend._ The figure gazed upon InuYasha with a gaze of hate and the glare soon moved to Miroku.

_Damn them, they knew where I was!_ InuYasha thought as he descended to the ground.

"Gah! Why is it mad at me?!" Miroku asked aloud.

"I could tell you why but that'd be a waste of breath, you're hopeless." The silver-haired demon growled.

"How'd you hear that?!" Miroku asked, seeing as the demon was half a meadow away.

"I'm not gonna bother with replying to you, I have other things to worry about." The demon said with a sigh.

"Darn right you do!" InuYasha growled as he launched himself at the albino demon once again.

As before the demon easily dodged his attack, hopping down from its tree perch and landing with perfect balance, even though the tree branch had been at least 10 feet up. "I told you before, I do not wish to fight you." It repeated.

"I don't care if you don't want to fight me, I want to fight you," InuYasha said, lunging at the demon yet again.

The silver-haired demon sighed, "No matter what you do I will not fight you, you cannot make me." As before it easily dodged InuYasha's attacks.

"We'll just see about that!" InuYasha said, taking out his Tetsuya.

"Not this again." The figure sighed in defeat. "This is going nowhere. You're too injured to possibly get close to me and from the smell of things you won't have your strength much longer."

"What?!" InuYasha growled, _How'd they know that it's almost the night of no moon? And how'd they know I'm injured?_ InuYasha looked down at his clothes, _well, I reek of blood so I suppose that part wasn't exactly difficult..._

"InuYasha! Your injuries have not healed enough for you to be so active." Kagome said crossly.

The other demon's ears twitched, _I think I will retreat, now that he's distracted..._

While InuYasha was distracted by yelling at Kagome the other demonic figure slipped away, only noticed by Shippou.

"InuYasha, your opponent seems to have left you," Shippo said, infuriating InuYasha and temporarily stopping his and Kagome's fight.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" InuYasha said, running after the scent trail of the half-demon he had been pursuing, only to be smashed into the ground face first by a command from Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as InuYasha faceplanted. "Kirara could you help carry InuYasha back to the camp? It's getting late." Kagome said with a sidelong glance at the darkened sky.

The cat-like creature purred and changed into her large form, awaiting her burden.

"InuYasha if you try anything I'll use the command again, with or without Kirara," Kagome said as the group made for their makeshift camp in the dark.

"Grrrr, why did you do that?!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

"You're too injured, you had no strength to follow that demon," Kagome said simply as InuYasha was laid on Kirara's back.

"Well, at least that was interesting, InuYasha I think that demon knows you, why else would they look so much like you?" Shippou asked from where he was perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Dunno," InuYasha complained, his silver hair still practically glowing in the darkness of night. "I'll be sure to ask before I destroy it."

"InuYasha, that demon made it clear that it had no interest in battling with you." Miroku reminded him.

"Yeah, it's not like you can make it fight if it doesn't wish to," Sango said calmly.

"Grrrr, you two shut up! Be glad I'm stuck here because if I wasn't then you would stand no chance!" InuYasha yelled at the two angrily from atop the moving Kelala.

"Never mind him, he isn't listening to common sense," Kagome said as the group neared the camp.

When they got to the camp Miroku and Sango unpacked and left Shippou and Kagome with an injured and irritatable InuYasha.

Kagome helped InuYasha back into the tent and changed his bandages because his running through the forest had reopened his wounds and they were bleeding again.

"InuYasha you aren't going to chase after the other demon, are you?" Shippou asked curiously.

"Does it look like I can at the moment?" InuYasha complained. "But yes, as soon as I'm well enough they're as good as dead."

"InuYasha, why are you so mad at them? They won't even fight you. And besides looking like you and sounding like you they've done nothing wrong. Plus, they're scared of us, catching them long enough to force them into a battle would be very hard, not to mention mean." Shippou said, confused.

"None of your business fox cub." InuYasha said, "However I do like your idea of trapping them."

"InuYasha, he was trying to explain why that won't work...." Kagome said, sweatdropping.

When InuYasha didn't answer Kagome she realized he was asleep.

_What I smelled in the clearing wasn't just my blood, the other demon was injured as well, not as bad as I am, but their blood scent grew stronger whenever they dodged, so it's likely that they're in rough shape as well._ InuYasha thought before drifting off.


End file.
